True
by Agent South
Summary: My first Dragon Drive fic. Pretty much the ONLY yaoi one out here. Kyoji/Daisuke fluff. Minor rape scene. Hope you do enjoy. Story on Permanent Hiatus.


Title: True

Author: Kinata Rin

Fandom: Dragon Drive

Pairing: Daisuke/Kyoji, Reiji/Hikaru (Mentioned)

Rating: PG-13 (Later NC-17)

Warnings: Rape (Non-graphic), Fluff, Angst, Romance, Muliti-chapter, MPreg

Summary: (Chapter 1) Kyoji confesses his love for Daisuke, but Daiuske is freaked. Something happens to open Daisuke's eyes to Kyoji

Author's Note: My first DD fic. Wootness. I was watching DD and I sorta noticed Kyoji and Daisuke's relationship. Kyoji is hawt. . Hope you enjoy! There just isn't enough DD yaoi! Oh and this story takes place on earth. (Only seen up to episode 27)

* * *

**TRUE**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Safe

Daisuke cursed as he walked down the lonely road. It was night and a cold night at that.

"Dammit, why did this have to happen tonight?" Daisuke asked with a growl. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I can't do this..."

"What do we have here?" A voice asked maliciously. Daisuke turned and saw Kouhei standiing there with a few other guys.

"What the hell do you want Kouhei?" Daisuke growled. Kouhei glared at him.

"Listen here you little punk..." Suddenly there was two guys behind Daisuke, holding him still. Kouhei walked forward and stood right in front of Daisuke. The brunette struggled against the two guys. Kouhei grinned. "How about I have a little fun with you..."

"W-what?" Daisuke was beginning to panic. There was no way he could take on Kouhei and his gang. And what did he mean "A little fun"? Daisuke swallowed hard. Kouhei pulled out a knife. Daisuke struggled again. "W-wait! I-I'm sorry... p-please..."

"Hold him still." Kouhei commanded. Daisuke struggled again in vein. _Dammit...what is he gonna do to me?_ Kouhei smirked and licked the blade and pressed it to Daisuke's neck. Daisuke bit his lip. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you..." Kouhei walked closer to Daisuke, until he was face to face with him. He lowered the knife to Daisuke's chest and inched it in. Daisuke bit his lip and closed his eyes.

_RIIIPP..._

Daisuke looked down. Kouhei had completely slashed his shirt off and now had the knife at Daisuke's pants. He didn't even have to think twice of what "fun" Kouhei was speaking off.

"NO!" Daisuke yelled. Kouhei scowled and loked at the two holding Dais.

"Shut him up!" He commanded. Daisuke screamed again, but his screams were muffled by a hand.

_RIIIPP..._

Another rip and his pants were gone. Daisuke closed his eyes, tears coming steadly. The last thing he heard was Kouhei laughter in his ears.

* * *

Daisuke walked in the door, a different pair of clothes on him than before. Maiko blinked at him.

"Hey Dais, are you ok?" She asked. Daisuke nodded and walked over to the stairs. Kyoji was sitting on the couch across from Maiko. Reiji had his head in Hikaru's lap and was watching the TV, Chibi on the floor beside him. Daisuke could feel Kyoji's eyes on him.

"I'm going to bed." He said as he walked up the stairs. Maiko blinked, then looked over at Kyoji, mentally asking what happened. Kyoji sighed, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Maiko followed.

"What's up with Dais?" Maiko asked. Kyoji didn't reply. "You told him, didn't you?" Kyoji stared at the ground.

"Yeah..."

"And?" Maiko urged. "What'd he say?" Kyoji shook his head and Maiko sighed. "I see..." She stayed silent for a moment. "Kyoji...you need to talk to him... he doesn't look well." The blond looked over at her. "Please?" He sighed and walked out, heading up the stairs.

Daisuke cried as he laid there, bruised, broken. Pain filled every nerve in his body.

"Why is this happening to ... to me?" He asked as he cried. This day had turned out to be anything but ordinary. He bite his lip as tears poured down his face. His mind racing with so many thoughts.

He wanted, more than anything, to talk to Kyoji. But he couldn't. Not after what had happened between them. He could always talk to Kyoji about anything. Te older boy had always been there to help him. Daisuke looked up to him. He had not known that Kyoji was in love with him.

Daisuke thought back to what had happened earlier that day.

_flashback_

"Daisuke... I need to talk to you..." The blond said as he walked up to Daisuke. The brunette blinked and nodded.

"What's up Kyoji?" Dais asked. Kyoji hesitated, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Listen...there's something I've been needing to tell you for a while..." Daisuke blinked and listened. "For a long time now...I've felt something for you that I thought was wrong." Kyoji paused. "I realized it wasn't wrong."

"W-what is it?" Daisuke asked, suddenly aware of what Kyoji was talking about. He backed up a bit. "You...you don't..."

"I think I'm in love with you..." The blond replied. Daisuke's eyes widened at these words. He backed away.

"W-what? W-why?"

"I don't know... theres just something about you... you're special to me." Kyoji said. Daisuke shook his head.

"No...No...I can't...I love Maiko...I can't do this." He said as he backed away more. Kyoji stepped forward.

"Daisuke...I love you... Maiko can never feel the way I feel about you...never." Daisuke shook his head again.

"No..." He said. He then turned around. "I gotta go..." He hesitated. Kyoji just stood there, staring blankly at Dais. "Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other anymore.." With that Daisuke ran off. Kyoji sighed.

_End Flashback_

"I'm so stupid!" Daisuke cursed himself. "Why did I say that...why did I do that..." Dais cried again. "I need Kyoji..." Then it all fell into place. Daisuke closed his eyes and cried. "I feel the same..." He cried and hugged the covers close to him.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Daisuke cleared his voice and wiped his tears.

"What?"

"It's me...can I come in..." Daisuke blinked. Kyoji still wanted to talk to him after what he had said?

"Y-yeah..." Dais replied. Maybe he could still fix things. The door opened and Kyoji walked into the dark room. Daisuke stood up. There was an odd silence as they stood there facing each other.

"Are you ok?" The blond spoke first. Daisuke looked up in surprise and then nodded. "You don't look it..." The brunette closed his eyes and tried his best not to cry. "Listen...I wanna apologize about earlier. Maybe I -" His words were cut off as Daisuke rushed forward and buried his head into the older boys chest and cried. Kyoji blinked, then placed his arms around the brunette and held him close.

"I'm sorry. I should...I shouldn't of been so stupid." Daisuke cried. Kyoji smiled.

"It's okay..." He said. Daisuke backed up a bit and looked up at Kyoji. The blond smiled a bit, then glared. "What happened?" He said as he glared at the cuts and bruises on Dais' face. Daisuke looked away.

"K-kouhei..." Kyoji growled.

"What did he do to you?" Daisuke did not look up. Kyoji gently pulled the brunette too face him. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. Kyoji pulled Daisuke close. "Damn him...I'll fucking kill him..." Daisuke stayed close to Kyoji, feeling his arms around him. Then a sudden sensation swept over him.

He was safe... protected. Kyoji truely did love him. Daisuke smiled, his tears fading now, and stepped back. Kyoji blinked as Daisuke sat on the bed. The blond sat next to him.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked. Daisuke nodded. "You should get some rest." Kyoji stood up. "I'll let you sleep." He said as he began to walk away. Daisuke grabbed Kyoji's hand, causing the blond to look back.

"Stay..." Kyoji stared for a moment, stunned. "Please?" The blond smiled and sat down. Daisuke leaned over and placed his head on Kyoji's shoulder.

"You want me to stay with you all night?" He asked. Dais nodded. Kyoji smiled and nodded. "okay..." After a moment Daisuke laid down. Kyoji crawled over and laid beside him, pulling the covers over them.

They laid there in silence for a while, staring at each other in the darkness. Kyoji pulled Dais closer and held him. Daisuke smiled and buried his head in the blond's chest. For a moment he sat there, trying to sleep, but something was missing. He couldn't sleep because of it. He looked up at Kyoji. The blond blinked.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Daisuke hesitated, then leaned in closer. Kyoji blinked for a moment, then closed his eyes. He leaned foward, closing in the gap, and pressed his lips against Daisuke's.

For a moment Dais did nothing, he was to scared to, then he relaxed and kissed back. It was soft and sweet. As soon as it had began, it was over. Dais looked up at Kyoji, who was smiling. The brunette smiled back and laid his head on the blond's chest. Then he realized, that's what he'd been missing. Daisuke yawned. Soon enough, he fell asleep. Kyoji holding him close. Keeping him safe.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 1 is complete! Seriously though, why arn't there any yaoi Dragon Drive fics out there...and NO fanart... -pouts- How sad. Well, I have changed that! Woohoo! 


End file.
